


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Body Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: On Kobol, Kara's freezing, and Lee has to take drastic measures to warm her up.





	

When Lee returns from watch, he's not surprised to find Kara's stolen all the blankets. He pulls off his boots and drops down next to her. The thin wool is wrapped around her in a tight cocoon, and Lee has to nudge her twice before she even pokes her face out.

"C'mon, Kara, I know sharing's not your strong suit, but--" he stops, when he notices how hard her teeth are chattering. "Hey. Are you sick?"

It wouldn't surprise him; the rain's barely let up for more than a half-hour at a time since they touched down on Kobol. He reaches out and tugs the blanket down so he can see her whole face. She jerks and shivers, and he can't tell if her lips are blue-ish or if it's just the cast of moonlight on her pale skin. 

"Shit!" Lee presses his hand to her jaw and then her forehead; no fever, but she feels ice-cold. He thinks quickly, cursing that they didn't bring a medic with them. "Kara, you're freezing." Lee shrugs his jacket off, goosebumps instantly prickling his bare arms, and drapes it over her. He rubs his hands up and down her arms and she moans a little. Lee swallows. "I'm gonna go get the med kit. Maybe there's some heat packs in it."

He shifts to get up but Kara's hand shoots out of the blankets and catches his wrist. "Ch-checked already. N-n-nothing th-there." 

"Well, maybe Laura or my Dad--"

"D-don't!"

He freezes at the urgency of her tone, but then she tugs his hand under the blanket, pressing it to her hip. Lee can feel the outline of something--a bandage?--through her thin pants 

"G-got ssshot. On Ca-caprica." 

Lee's eyes go wide. They hiked at least five clicks today and she didn't say a damn word to anyone. He has a million questions but Kara's in no state to answer them.

“It's fi-fine. Just del-layed ssh-shock prob-ly," Kara hisses, through gritted teeth. "Let them sle-sleep. C-c-can't help." She pushes his hand away and her eyes drift shut.

Lee knows she's right, but he can't just lay here, watching her shake and feeling helpless. Maybe he should try to build a fire. It's still raining though, and it's been years since he has, not since survival training at the Academy. 

Suddenly Lee remembers what else he learned in training. He carefully unwraps one side of the blankets and slides in next to Kara. Her eyes flicker open and she just stares at him. “Body heat,” he offers, but it comes out sounding like a question. Lee holds his breath, and waits for Kara to tell him to frak off. But instead she shifts, rolling into him, burrowing her face against his collarbone. 

Lee slides his arms around her and spreads his hands against her back. The thin nylon athletic jacket she's wearing is soaked through. No wonder she's freezing, he thinks, and wonders where the civvies came from, even as he instinctively pulls back and reaches for the zipper, tugging it down and peeling the offending item off Kara's shoulders. His hands still when he realizes she's not wearing tanks underneath, just a sports bra.

"T-taking advantage, Ca-captain?"

There’s a trace of humor in her voice, and when he looks up, Kara's eyes are heavy-lidded, and he thinks he can see more color in her cheeks finally. She's watching him steadily, an expression in her eyes that looks an awful lot like... _anticipation_. Pride and arousal stir, awakening something deep inside him, and Lee decides that perhaps he _will_ press this rare advantage.

He pulls Kara closer, tucking her body to his and rolls till he's stretched out on top of her, blanketing her flesh with his. Lee ducks his head and brings his lips to her ear. 

"Feeling warmer, Lieutenant?" 

Lee can feel her heart thumping against his own chest, and he tilts his head down, nuzzling his face against her neck till he feels her pulse thrumming against his cheek.

"Getting there," she murmurs, and slips her hands under his tanks. Kara's fingers are still cold but he barely notices with the heat that shoots up his spine at the brush of her palms over his skin. 

Lee closes his eyes, indulges in the touch, until Kara fists a hand in his tanks and tugs. He lifts his head and looks at her, and her gaze is steady on his as she drags her hand up, the cotton slowly rising against his shoulder blades. Lee takes a breath and arches, lifting his arms and letting her pull them off his body and toss them aside. 

He starts to lower himself down again but Kara stops him. "Wait." She wriggles to lift herself up, then crosses her arms over her chest and strips off her sports bra with one quick yank. Lee stares unabashedly, his eyes drinking their fill of the pale globes, the dusky pink of her pebbled nipples. He's already skimming his hands up her ribs, aching to touch, when she grips his shoulders and pulls him down on top of her. "Cold, remember?"

He thinks he hears a hint of teasing in her voice, but Lee just tightens his arms around her, one hand spanning her nape and tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Kara hums against his throat and takes a deep breath. Her chest rises, the points of her nipples pressing against Lee's skin. He stifles a groan and feels drunk with sensation. His hands roam her back, palms stroking over silky skin. Lee can't get close enough. Shifting, he presses his hips into hers, slides his thigh between hers. 

"You're so warm," she mumbles into the curve of his neck, a hint of wonder in the words. He can feel her breath hot on his skin, then her lips moving. Kara's _kissing_ his neck, Lee realizes, and lust spears through his body. 

" _Kara_ ," he groans, but he doesn't say anything more because her lips are still traveling, brushing the rough stubble on his cheeks and then pressing lightly against the corner of his mouth. 

" _Lee_ ," she gasps, and then her lips are covering his and pushing them open, so her tongue can lick inside. 

Thunder cracks and the rain starts again, the winds picking up, but Lee barely registers it. His only focus is Kara’s mouth and hands and body under his. Their kisses grow fiercer, deeper, and Lee wants more still. He breaks away from her lips, panting for breath and flattens his palm against her collarbone, dragging it down her body, between her breasts, across her abs, over her ribs and up again. Kara arches under him and makes a throaty keening noise. Her skin feels warm finally.  “Still cold?” he asks, lowering his mouth to the swell of her breast. 

“If I say no, are you gonna stop?” 

_ “Hell, no.” _

“Good.” She groans as he shifts and traces his tongue over her nipple, then sucks her into his mouth. “Gods, don’t frakking stop.” He sucks harder, then bites down gently and Kara fists her hand in his hair.

It’s still not enough and Lee’s hard and aching with want now. He slides his hands to her waist and eases her pants down, mindful of the bandage on her hip, until Kara lifts so he can pull them off. Her briefs follow and then he has to take a breath. He presses kisses up her thigh and shifts, his mouth closing over her center. Lee licks at her slowly, holding Kara’s uninjured hip in one hand, the other reaching up her body to squeeze her breast. He nuzzles the cleft between her legs, tonguing her deeply until Kara’s hands yank at his hair and shoulders. Then her fingers are scrabbling at his waist and they push his clothes off together, hands tangling. Lee rises over her, bracing himself on his elbows and captures her mouth once more, as he aligns their bodies and pushes into her. Lee swallows the breathy moans she makes as he sheathes himself inside her and rolls his hips into hers.  Kara clutches at his back, hitches her legs high around his waist, and he slides deeper, thrusting harder and faster with each stroke. Her mouth opens and she throws her head back, clenching tightly around him finally, and Lee drops his forehead to Kara’s and comes apart too. They pant together, open mouths aligned, trading breaths as their bodies, now damp with sweat, heave in unison. 

The blood’s still rushing in his ears as he dimly hears Kara chuckle, her legs sliding down to lock behind his calves. 

“What’s so funny?” Lee mumbles. He’s still inside her, and he doesn’t want to move, not even to open his eyes, because part of him is afraid he’ll discover this was nothing more than an incredibly vivid dream.

But then she squeezes his ass, _hard_ , and he opens his eyes to find Kara grinning into his face. “Well, damn Lee, it’s kind of hot in here, don’t you think?”

He grins back. “Oh, shut up.” 

And miraculously, she does, kissing him soundly in the process.


End file.
